


Ah, Shoot Me

by FollowtheMoon



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, NCIS
Genre: AU mashup, Gibbs learns he has another daughter, Team Toretto moves to Virginia, f&f doesn't happen like in the movies, time is screwy just a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowtheMoon/pseuds/FollowtheMoon
Summary: Serena wanted to meet her father, but she had promised her mother not to tell him who she was. Wanting to be in law enforcement, and wanting to feel close to her marine father, she joins NCIS. Gibbs might not put much stock in coincidences, but what are the chances of meeting a daughter he never knew about, much less having her work on his team?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello, I'm Serena Warren. It looks like we'll be working with each other for the foreseeable future." I straightened my back as I spoke to my new team. A beautiful woman of Middle-Eastern descent, a white man with blue-green eyes, brown hair, and a slight tan, and another white man with blue eyes and brown hair that was slightly rounder in the face. There seemed to be someone missing. "Um... Is Mr. Gibbs here?" I scanned the rest of the bullpen.

"Not yet." The woman spoke with an accent I haven't heard before. "But he should be here shortly."

"Oh, good. Where should I set up shop?" I asked, hoping to get settled before my boss walked in.

"Next to McGee." A voice spoke up as a white middle-aged gentleman with salt and pepper hair slid by me on his way to his desk. He addressed the others. "Grab your gear. A body's turned up." The others hopped to, preparing for a crime scene investigation. I started to grab my own things when Gibbs knocked on my desk to get my attention. "You're not going. You've got paper work to fill out." He rebuked.

"Right. I'll get right to it, then." I answered, quickly putting my things away in my new desk. I checked my inbox for files I needed to fill out and file properly and got to work.

 

**********

 

"Hey, newbie. How's paperwork going?" The voice of the tanned man reminded me of a perpetual frat boy.

"It's going, going, gone. Anything you need me to do now? I'm loath to sit here and wait for heaven knows how long before another file needs worked on." I replied, just short of groaning. "I'll even go on a coffee run, if it means doing something." I watched them deflate a bit.

"It's no fun when they're okay with it." The tanned man grumbled.

"I just realized that I don't know your names." I admitted.

"Anthony Dinozzo, Ziva David, Timothy Mcgee." The round faced man pointed to each of them in correspondence to their names. "You obviously know who Gibbs is."

"Yes. I was told to report to him." I agreed. "It's nice to meet you all." I said with a smile. "Now what do you need me to do?"

"See what you can find on a Daniel Walters." Gibbs ordered as he blew into the area, aiming for his desk.

 _It's hard to believe I finally get to meet my father. And he has no idea._ "Right away, sir." I acquiesced.

"Don't call me sir." He rebuffed.

"Of course. Right away, then." I replied as I scrolled through names and faces. I tried to be nonchalant about it, despite the slight irritation at his rebuff. I quickly pulled up a profile on the display. "Daniel Walters, 38, moved to Virginia from Florida two years, no living relatives, steady job in contracting. His record is squeaky clean, it seems. Very white suburb feel to him." I summed up. "Who is he?"

"His ID was found by the victim in Quantico." Mcgee informed me. "We just gotta find the connection between him and the victim. And him. The address on the ID isn't updated." 

"While Serena looks into an address, Mcgee, any leads on the identity of our murdered sailor?" Gibbs set us to task. I kept an ear out as I continued to search for Walters' address.

"Petty Officer, Luke Harris. Age, 27 Virginia native. Enlistment would have ended in three months." Mcgee announced.

"Anything to link the two together, Mcgee?" My boss inquired.

"Nothing at first glance, but we'll dig a bit further to see what we can find." Mcgee answered.

"Alright, Mcgee take a look at his phone records, Dinozzo see if you can't figure out where Walters is now, Ziva talk to any relatives of the victim, Warren you got that address yet?" Gibbs set everyone to work before giving me attention.

"127 Glendale Road, Dale City Virginia was his last known address. Also the address of the company he works for. Walters&Jeeves Contracting." I was quick to regurgitate the information to my boss.

"Good job, Warren." Gibbs acknowledged as he strode out again but paused long enough to toss me the keys. "Get the car. I'll meet you out front."

"Right away." I hurried to fulfill his order.

"You're very eager to accompany our fearless leader, newbie. Why is that?" Dinozzo leaned toward me over my desk.

"My first time helping solve a case, and you wonder why I'm eager? Really? Plus, Gibbs doesn't seem to be the patient type." I rolled my eyes as I hurried to the elevator.

 

**********

 

"Daniel Walters?" I called as I knocked on the upstairs apartment door. The door swung open with a pale, half dressed woman at the door with mussed bottle blond hair and smeared makeup. I blinked in surprise before speaking up again. "Is Walters home?"

"Who the fuck are you?" She eyed me up and down with a sneer. I felt my eye twitch at her attitude.

"NCIS. Special Agent Serena Warren, and this is Special Agent Gibbs." I stepped aside to allow her a view of my boss as we showed our badges. "Is Walters available, ma'am?"

"NCIS?" She ignored my question with a snotty attitude.

"Naval criminal investigative services." Gibbs answered. "Is Walters home or not?"

"I've never heard of NCIS." She evaded.

"Not surprising." I commented. "Now are you going to answer our question or are we going to have to bring yo in for obstruction during an investigation?" I could feel my irritation leaking into my voice. "I'd personally not have to deal with the extra paperwork, but if it becomes necessary..."

"Yeah, he's in." She scowled at me. "Are we done here?" She tried to shut the door. Gibbs stopped it with his foot.

"We're gonna have to talk to him." He corrected her. "Go get him." She huffed before stomping out of sight.

"Danny! You've got visitors." She called loudly. There was rustling of clothes and harsh whispers before Daniel shuffled into the door frame.

"Can I help you?" He inquired.

"We certainly hope so. Can you tell us why your ID was found in Quantico?" I asked.

"Quantico? I've never been there. But my wallet got lost a couple days ago. I put a stop to my cards just in case, but I thought I just set it down and can't remember where. Like at home or downstairs at work or something. Guess I need to file for a new ID and cards, huh?" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

My eyes caught movement behind him to see the blond woman scowling at us and filed it away in my mind.

 

**********

 

 "Boss, Walters was telling the truth. He stopped his account two days ago. And according to his work log, he's been in Richmond for the past few days for a convention. Wouldn't have had time to make it back to kill our Petty Officer." Mcgee announced his findings. "Still doesn't explain his ID at the crime scene."

"Looks like a frame up." I grumbled as I tapped a pen on the desk.

"What is bothering you?" Ziva asked.

"The woman that answered the door was rude is all. Kinda reminds me of those crazy possessive chicks from college."

"If he was being framed, who did the framing? Did the killer just happen to find his ID and thought it'd be a great cover for the crime?" Ziva asked aloud.

"Any leads on who would want our petty officer dead?" Gibbs asked his own question.

"Not so far, boss. CO said he was very well liked in the ranks. Couldn't think of anybody who'd hold a grudge. Family said the same. All the exes still think he was a decent guy." Dinozzo reported.

"What about his neighbors?" I asked. "Maybe they saw a glimpse of his personal life that the others didn't see?"

"Good idea, newbie. There's no way this guy was squeaky clean." Dinozzo applauded.

"Ziva. You and Warren go take a look at his residence and talk to the neighbors. See if they know anything." Gibbs gave us our assignments.

"Gotcha." I said as I stood up to follow after the Isrealite.

 

**********

 

 "Out of curiosity, why did you decide on NCIS?" Ziva asked as she drove. I tried to keep my mind off of her hectic driving as I thought of an answer.

"I always wanted to be a part of law enforcement. Be a credit to the occupation." I yelped as we swerved around a minivan.

"Then why not join metro?" She pressed.

"I wanted to feel close to my father. He was a marine." I admitted. "So my mother said, anyway."  _She's gonna kill me! I'm gonna die in a car accident because of her! I swear to God!_

"So, you hoped to meet him?" She inquired.

"No, I thought being in NCIS would show me what a marine is like. I just wanted to get a glimpse of what my father might be like. I never intended to meet him." I stared out at the passing scenery as I answered.

"Does he know about you?" She continued her questioning.

"No. And he won't, if I can help it. Shouldn't you be saving the interrogation for the neighbors?" I tried to sidetrack her.

"It's not like I'll run out of motivation to interrogate. Why don't you want him to know?" She continued doggedly.

"It was my mother's dying wish that if I meet him, to tell him nothing about it. To let him believe there is no connection between us." I sighed. "Please, Ziva. Let it be."

"I...I am sorry." She murmured.

"Don't be." I gave her a smile. "Can we grab a frozen coffee after this? I need caffeine more than anything right now." She chuckled in answer.

 

***********

 

  **3rd person:**

 "Got something for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked his eccentric forensic scientist.

"You bet I do! So, those skid mark patterns you got on the pavement belong to a specific brand of tire that is used by a specific clientelle. Like, really specific. But it gets murky after that because I can't pin the car that has these tires." Abby started up.

"Abby." Gibbs tried to get her back on track.

"Right. Your tires belong to a race car." Abby divulged.

"Like NASCAR?" He frowned.

"No. Street racing." Abby grinned. " A street racer's car is usually really under the radar. Like, racers, usually do their own mods or get a trustworthy mechanic to do it for them. What we need is an insider on the racing scene that knows their way in and out of cars." She grinned. "Somebody is gonna have to get close enough to the racers to strike a deal."

"Good job, Abbs." He handed the goth her Caf-pow and gave her a kiss to the top of her head before turning to leave.

 

 **********

 

 "So, the neighbors didn't know anything either and we need somebody to get up close to some racers and strike a deal. Who would they let that close?" Mcgee asked. "And what kind of deal would they want?"

"Probably a scrub of their record." Dinozzo guessed.

"Their traffic tickets pardoned." Ziva hypothesized.

"A guarantee that street racing will be ignored by the police within certain parameters. Like that they safely blockade their racing routes, that it only be one night a week; preferably a weekend night, and that it be in the commercial district only, to avoid hitting kids playing past curfew or something. And a guarantee to not be arrested for whatever crime we could peg them for during their help, barring the case we're investigating." I suggested. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"That's pretty detailed." Mcgee noted.

"Anyone smart enough to mod cars like that must be pretty smart. There's a high chance that they'll worry about their safety and freedom. Plus, most racers just don't want to get their cars impounded for racing. Do you know how much their mods cost? Just a brief scroll and search on google had my wallet crying." I chuckled.

"Fine. We'll get the deal set up, you make the deal." Gibbs addressed me.

"Me?" I balked. "But-"

"Your idea. You pitch the sale." Gibbs quirked an eyebrow. I gulped.

"Alright. I guess I just gotta find the racers." I relented. Dinozzo grinned.

"Good for you, newbie, the races are tonight." He gave a smirk at my discomfort.  _Fuuuuuuccckkk...._

 

 **********

 

" _Okay, Warren. Metro has agreed to the deal. It's time to sell it._ " Gibbs spoke into his mic, in which I heard in my ear piece.

"Got it boss." I muttered. My small frame felt like it was shrinking in the face of this challenge.  _Put on the spot on my first day on this team. What are the chances?_ I eyed the crowd for someone who would be auto savvy enough for the job.

I caught sight of a mere boy eyeing each car with either appreciation or a look of indifference. He was the one to make the offer to. I quickly scrawled a note on a scrap of paper from my purse.  _I've got a deal, if you're willing to cooperate with my team. Yes, I'm a fed. But I'm not interested on busting this race up. Come around the corner if you're interested._ I quickly folded it and moved to tap on the closest guy that didn't look like he'd put me through a wall.

"Excuse me." I spoke up, feigning shy. The man turned to me.

"Hey there, chica. What can I do for you?" He asked in a humoring manner. I pointed to the lanky man who might have just become an official adult recently.

"C-could you tell me who he is?" I stuttered slightly.

"Aw, chica. That's Jesse. He's with Torettos team. I can introduce you if you want." He offered. I felt my face get red despite this only being an act.

"N-no, no!" I waved my hands in front of myself in further protest. "Um... If you could give this to him, I'd appreciate it." I ducked down and refused to meet his eye. I heard his chuckle.

"Sure, girly. I'll go do that now." He took the paper from me and made his way to the lanky blond and I quickly back-tracked to the corner I had started at.

 

**********

 

  **3rd person:**

"Hey, Jesse. Looks like you got an admirer." Trent called out to the youngest member of team Toretto and moved closer to him to hand him the scrap of folded paper. The blond grinned as Trent continued. "I think she gave you her number."

Jesse opened the paper and read the neat scrawl and felt his face freeze for a moment as Trent was searching out the little auburn brunette that had given him the note to pass along. "Who gave this to you?" He recovered enough to act normally.

Trent pointed the petite, yet curvy woman at the corner of the building out for him. "There she is. You might get lucky tonight, man." He patted Jesse on the back before walking off. Jesse made eye contact with her, for her to twitch her head back in a gesture to come. He gestured for her to wait while he went to find his team. She gave a minute nod before going around the corner, probably to wait on him.

He quickly made his way to the leader of the team. "Dom. Dom, we got a situation." He managed to say lowly enough for only the team to hear.

"What is it, Jess?" Dom asked in a lazy manner, still enjoying the atmosphere of the racing meet. Jesse passed him the note.

"Some chick had this sent to me just now." The blond explained as Dom read the note, his lazy grin dissolving into a tense frown. He passed the note to the others to read. The others had varying degrees of hostility written on their faces.

"Where is she?" He inquired. Jesse pointed to the building he'd last seen her by.

"She turned the corner over there to wait for me, I guess." Jesse answered.

"Well then. Let's go see what this cop wants."Dom decided aloud.

 

**********

 

 I leaned against the brick wall and stared up at the sky, waiting for this 'Jesse' to meet me.

"Hey, lady." A much deeper voice than I had expected had me stiffening in alarm before turning my head to acknowledge the man. There was a group standing right at the corner, including Jesse. "What do you want?" The muscle-y man with caramel colored skin and a shaved head spoke in his deep voice.

"Cooperation. I've got a murdered sailor on my hands with the only lead being street race grade tires. In exchange, I can guarantee you all that no cop will hassle you over street races again. No more radio screening. So long as the races happen only one night out of a each week. And restrict your racing to the business side of town and safe roadblocks." I folded my arms in front of myself. "I need someone who is good enough with cars who could spot a certain brand and patterned tire on a car without getting too close and scaring off the suspect."

"And you expect us to trust you that he isn't gonna get locked up?" A rough looking man with a scraggly beard grunted at me.

"I understand your reluctance to believe anything I say. But you've got nothing to lose by saying no, and quite a bit to gain by saying yes. The other part of the bargain is that anything that could be seen as illegal that he might be doing- any of you might be doing or have done recently that we find is ignored completely. We won't even look into it." I shrugged. "Unless it's murder. Our case specifically. I don't see that being a problem, though."

"So let me get this straight. Jesse helps you catch your killer and racing on a Saturday night in the business district is safe from cop interference? Jesse doesn't get cuffed for anything ya'll might think he did unless it's killing your dead guy?" A sassy seeming Latina summed.

"He's just gotta help us identify who uses those tires around here, and every race night is safe from raids. And he's safe in our custody for the day."

"Custody? Thought you said he wasn't in trouble." Another woman questioned. She looked like the shaved man a bit. They were probably relatives.

"Custody in the sense that we maintain his safety while in our building." I explained.

"Sounds like a good deal... I don't think I got your name." The shaved man drawled, his arms crossed as he looked down at me with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

"How rude of me." I reached for my badge slowly to show them. "I am Special Agent Serena Warren of NCIS. The naval criminal investigative service."

"Dominic Toretto. Everybody calls me Dom." The shaved man introduced. "You know this is Jesse, and this is my sister Mia." He pointed out the two youngest of his big family. "That's Letty and Leon." He pointed to the sassy Latina and the man who hadn't spoken yet. "And this is Vince." He gestured to his scruffy friend that had a gruff demeanor.

"Nice to meet you." I gave a polite smile. "If you will help, I'd be very appreciative if you were ready by 7:30 am. My boss is going to want you there as soon as possible." I addressed Jesse. "Somebody will be picking you up around then. Judging by my position as the newest member on my team, it'll probably be me."

Vince snorted. "They sent a newbie to make this deal?"

"My idea, my job to implement it." I shrugged. This caused chuckles throughout the group.

"He'll be ready." Dom agreed. He quickly scrawled something onto the paper I had gotten to Jesse earlier. "Here's the address." I reached for the paper, and he grabbed my hand in his rough and warm fingers. I barely held back a gasp. "I'm trusting you." He said, looking me deeply in the eyes. I gave a smile.

"For what my word is worth to any of you, I give it that I'll take bullets for him if necessary. Though, I sincerely doubt it'll come to that." I promised, earning a squeeze of the hands.

"I hope not." Dom murmured softly.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow." I gently slid my hand out of his hold and turned to leave.

"Hold on." I paused at Jesse's voice and tilted my head in question. "What would you have done if we'd said no?"

"I'd have tried to offer my deal to someone else. If that didn't work, I'd have done it myself, though I don't have the keen eye for cars that some do." I gave a little sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. I need some sleep."

I made it to the car with Ziva waiting in the driver's seat.

"You made the deal?" She asked.

"I guess I'll be picking him up tomorrow morning. I got the address" I showed her the paper absently.

"Looks like you got more than the address." She observed. I looked down at the paper with the address, only to notice more was written there.

 _Dinner maybe, after your case?_ And a phone number just under the words. I gaped in shock.

_Did I just get asked out by a guy who hates authority?_


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the two story house, feeling the exhaustion from too little sleep for the past few nights. I checked my clock with slightly blurry eyes.

**7:25 am**

_Five minutes to go._ I gave a tired yawn and leaned my head back against the head rest and sighed. Just as my eyes drifted shut, a knock on my window had me jerking awake and staring out my drivers side door. There was Dom, grinning, with a dozing Jesse trailing behind him.

"Escorting your charge to the car?" I asked after rolling down the window.

"You didn't really think I was gonna let him go alone, did ya?" Dom chuckled at me.

"Good point." I relented. "Hop in. We've got enough time to grab some caffeine of our choices before I'm considered clocked in."

Jesse slid in the back, while Dom ducked into the passenger side seat. Jesse's sleepy voice called from the back. "That mean I can get a Nos?" I chuckled as I took off for the closest convenience store.

 

**********

 

 The elevator doors opened and I led my two charges to Gibbs' area. "Gibbs. Got our assistance and his chaperon for the day. Where would you like me to bring them?" I called for the attention of my boss.

"Take them down to Abby." He directed. "She's got the tire tracks for him to look over."

"Got it." I nodded, intent on showing Dom and Jesse to the elevator.

"Warren." I halted and turned back to Gibbs. He held up the giant cup of Caf-pow. "Forgetting something?"

"...Right." I quickly took the cup from him before ushering the muscled man and his bean pole of a charge into the elevator.

"Abby is nice." I decided to start up a conversation. "A bit eccentric, but who isn't, right?" The doors opened and a very peppy Abby was hopping up and down in excitement. "Abby." I greeted before handing her her addiction.

"Serena! I was wondering when you'd come down to see me. How's working with Gibbs going?" She pulled me into a hug after grabbing her drink.

"Sorry. Been busy with paperwork. And Gibbs giving me the stare he's famous for." I chuckled. I stepped back to gesture toward her help. "Abby this is Jesse. Jesse, Abby." I made introductions. "You'll be working together to identify suspects today."

"Awesome!" Abby enthused but came up short when she went to give him a hug as her eyes caught sight of Dom. "Who's this?" She asked in a somewhat intimidated manner.

"Abby, this is Dom. He's here to ensure nobody plays dirty and books Jesse for anything. Since it was part of the agreement and all." I tried to sooth.

"Nice to meet you, Abby." Dom intoned.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered awkwardly before quickly striding back to the monitors and pulling up the tire tracks on the screen. "Problems with dealing with racing gear is that the cars are usually on the down low. Can't track racing gear unless it's been shipped to a certain address. Mechanics are pretty tight lipped when it comes to that sort of stuff." She started to explain the reason for Jesse being there. "Of course, you already know that."

Jesse let out a whistle as he looked around. "Lots of machines around here."

"Yeah, forensics is usually fun." She admitted as she looked around her lab. This seemed to swing her attention off track and she turned to me again. "Speaking of fun, how was the racing thing? Were the people nice? Were they mean? What did they dress like? What kind of cars did you see?" She gasped. "Did anybody pull a gun on you?" Dom watched the one sided interaction with amusement written on his face.

"Abby, calm down. I wasn't there long enough to really socialize. I got my message passed to Jesse and that's it." I said exasperatedly. "I didn't announce my fed status to the whole meet. Just their team. And you'd have heard something on the news by now if somebody aimed a gun at me." I tried to calm her. "Now how about getting to work?"

"Great idea." Gibbs spoke up as he passed me, leaving Dom tensed and I frozen.

"Getting to it now." Abby gave Gibbs a smile. She flounced back to the monitors and started running a program. I leaned back to watch the masters at work as the remaining team members joined us. Abby started speaking. "Thing is, the system narrowed it down to two different tires, both being used by racers exclusively. Problem is, I can't even give you an exact tire." She turned to Jesse. "Not sure how much help this will be for you."

"May I?" He asked before he began to type commands with Abby's permission. The tread cleared up considerably before he ran the program again.

When the tire popped up, Jesse clasped his hands together before pointing it out. "Only guy I know uses those tires is Nick Greene. Trust fund kid. Gets all the cool bells and whistles but doesn't know how to use 'em."

"Good job." Gibbs acknowledged before turning to me. "Warren, you can take our helpers back home now."

"We can't take a look around?" Jesse asked. "I thought I'd be here all day."

"Okay then. Have a look around. Stick with an agent or stick with Abby. Just don't go off alone." Gibbs relented as the elevator doors closed behind him. I stood there in shock as I listened to Abby cheer. I turned to Ziva, Tony, and Mcgee with a stunned expression. The others were looking at me with similar expressions. Dinozzo snapped to first and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Thanks for volunteering for baby sitting duty, newbie. Really appreciate it." He grinned as he trotted toward the elevator. The other two quickly followed suit.

"I-" I uttered, still in a bit of a stupor. "Hey wait!" The elevator shut with a sort of finality, causing my shoulders to droop.

"Don't wanna spend the day with me?" Dom feigned hurt. Jesse was completely enthralled by Abby and her lab to pay attention to us.

"Just trying to understand who asks a fed out to dinner when it's clear he's not fond of police or feds." I changed the subject.

"Thought I could make an exception." He admitted. "You're very beautiful."

"And still very much a fed." I rebuffed. "I put away criminals just like any other federal agent. I'm no different."

"It was your idea to make that deal. Any other fed would have offered our records getting cleaned, or heavy handed us with some made up dirt. You chose to make a deal that offered raidless street races. You promised his safety." He shrugged. "I know you're a fed. But I like you as a person. Goes beyond anything I'd have felt for you as a fed."

"If you say so." I sighed. "Should we pull him from here?" I gestured to Jesse. "I've got work upstairs to do."

We watched as Abby sniffed his energy drink. Jesse offered her some, and she offered some of her Caf-pow in return. Watching them switch drinks was amusing. Abby continued to show him each piece of machinery, explaining its use.

"Nah. He's enjoying himself." Dom decided. He turned to Jesse. "Hey, Jess. We'll be upstairs if you need anything."

"Gotcha." Jesse replied absently as he listened to Abby rambling.

"Let's get back upstairs, then." I said before calling the elevator down again.

 

**********

 

 "Dinozzo." I growled through gritted teeth. "Keep clicking that pen, and it'll take one or two business days for you to retrieve it from your stool."

"Oh yeah?" Tony challenged with a mocking smile. "Just how do you plan to put it there?"

I continued to type the beginning of my report, aware of the eyes boring into the side of my head. Dom was sitting in a rolling chair, slouching back and staring at me intently with his arms crossed. I spoke distractedly. "I will force feed it to you..." I smirked. Dinozzo's smile faded as Mcgee stifled a chuckle and Dom gave a grin of his own.

"Anyone ever tell you you sound like Gibbs during your probation period?" Tony asked.

"Now that you mention it..." I leaned back into my chair before turning to the senior officer. "I heard that name a lot in regards to me. Glad to finally meet the man behind the name. Anyway, you got any hits on Greene?"

"402 Wayline avenue in Richmond." Mcgee answered.

"Alright, suit up." Gibbs blew through the bullpen. I started to rise from my chair. "Not you, Warren." I sighed.

"Watching our guests?" I guessed.

"Yep." My boss confirmed.

"I guess if they get hungry, I'll take them out to eat." I replied.

"Good idea, newbie." Dinozzo mocked.

"Dinozzo." I spoke in warning. "Don't test me."

"Warren." Gibbs called from the elevator. "Be ready to join us in the observation room."

"Will do." He grinned at my lazy salute. The elevator doors closed around the four agents.

"So...." Dom started. "Lunch  _and_ dinner?" I chuckled.

 

**********

 

 "That's your third frozen coffee today." Ziva observed while we were waiting in the observation room. Dom, my ever so watchful shadow, allowed his attention to divide between myself and the interrogation room.

Nick Greene sat in the chair facing the one way glass, waiting for his interrogator. There was something about him that had me continuously studying him.

"So it is." I agreed as I looked down to eye my drink.

"Frozen mocha with a shot of espresso is your usual, right?" Mcgee asked.

"Yes." I admitted.

"Then why does this one have double esspresso?" Mcgee frowned.

"Not just that one." Dom divulged. "Each one she's drank today's been double espresso. The second was vanilla bean though."

"Why so much caffeine?" Ziva asked.

"Wrong room." I replied and pointed to the glass. I squinted at our interrogatee, trying to figure figure out what about him was bugging me. "Interrogation's over there."

"Just curious."Ziva countered. "Hardly an interrogation."

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't slept well the past few nights."

"Last night, I get. You didn't have much time to sleep between the race meet and getting our guests to headquarters; but what about the night before?"

"I was... excited. New team and all." I gave a wry grin.

"Understandable." Mcgee nodded along.

Just as the conversation was hitting a lull, Gibbs strolled into the interrogation room.

"What am I in here for, man?" Greene whined. "You got no dirt on me."

Gibbs tossed a file onto the table. "How about murder?"

"Murder? Dude, I haven't killed  _anybody_." The guy's voiced pitched in panic at the end.

"Forensics matched tracks found at the scene to your race car." Gibbs intimidated.

"Dude! I haven't driven my car in two weeks! I haven't been able to get away without my folks knowing since they heard about my grades tanking. My sister's been rubbing it in my face all week. Saying I wouldn't win if I was there anyway." Nick complained.

"He's telling the truth." Ziva deduced.

"Sister...." I muttered. Something was niggling at the back of my mind.

"Then how was your car at the scene of the crime?" Gibbs inquired. Following a hunch, I pushed the comm button.

"Agent Gibbs, I hate to interrupt, but-"

"Then why are you?" My boss interrupted me.

"Just one question for our unwilling guest." I admitted.

Gibbs looked back at me with confusion before turning back to his suspect for a moment before turning back to the glass. "Ask away."

"Mister Greene, what is the name of your sister?" I spoke into the comm.

"Annabeth. Why?" Nick asked. I tilted my head as I tried to figure out why it was relevant.

"Thank you, mister Greene. That is my only question." I quickly moved to leave the room, causing the others to stare after me. Gibbs opened the door to the interrogation room with a scowl.

"Wanna fill me in on what that was back there?" Gibbs questioned angrily. The others filed out of observation to watch what they thought would be a thorough chewing out of the newbie.

"The sister." I uttered. I kept walking. "He said she's been rubbing the fact that he couldn't get to his car for a week."

"Yeah, so?" Dinozzo asked.

"So? The way he made it sound, his parents don't know about it.  And you don't bring people over when you're in trouble with your parents when you still live with them." The four from observation stared at me blankly, and Gibbs headed back to the bullpen at a brisk pace. "Who knew about his car, and could get to it easily?" I asked as I continued toward the bullpen.

"Right!" Dinozzo voiced his epiphany.


	3. Chapter 3

On the screen, a familiar face stared blankly back at us. I turned to Gibbs.

"How much stock do you put in coincidences?" I asked. He eyed me before giving the picture another glance and grabbing his coat.

"Gear up." He ordered. The others grabbed their things in response. "Warren! That wasn't a request." I raised my eyebrows ad moved to get my things.

"Thought I was still on babysitting duty." I replied.

"You and Toretto are with me. Dinozzo, Mcgee, and Ziva are going to the family house.

"Got it, boss." Dinozzo replied.

 

**********

 

 Dinozzo had called to tell us that Annabeth wasn't back at her folks' home. We made it back to Walters' apartment and Gibbs motioned for me to move to the back door at the same time as telling Dom to stay put in the car.

I had barely turned the corner before I saw her jumping down from the back door steps and running down the alley way.

"Freeze! Federal agent!" I shouted with my left hand on my gun. She didn't stop. "You've gotta be kidding me..." I uttered quietly as I started to run. "Gibbs, we got a runner!" I took off like a shot after her. Just as Gibbs turned the corner, I was able to tackle her to the ground.

"Good job, Warren." Gibbs congratulated. I felt a swell of pride at hearing those three words. I pulled her up by the arm, only for her to swing around to punch me. I quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

"Just what did you think that'd accomplish?" I inquired.

I quickly cuffed her and led her toward the car. Until she decided to go limp. Holding her wrist, I stared down at her. "Really? You're gonna make me drag you?"

"You couldn't drag me. You've got toothpicks for arms." She shot back. In answer, I moved my grip to her elbow and began to pull her along.

"You want to make it difficult, gain a few pounds." I hummed. "This is just annoying."

I managed to put her in the back of our car and slid into the passenger seat. "Toretto, could you buckle in our guest, please?" I asked as Gibbs ducked into the drivers' seat and started the car. Dom moved to obliged.

"Dom? What are you doing? They're feds!" Annabeth shouted.

"I know." Dom replied. "And they gave us a sweet deal for raid free races. We just had to identify who uses a certain kind of tire. I'm getting a little walk through on how this all works."

"You're a rat!" She hissed.

"I'm a racer." Dom informed. "I live to race. I don't cover for murderers."

 

**********

 

 We were in the observation room again, this time staring at the sister instead of the brother and with Abby and Jesse.

"Where is Gibbs?" I asked. "Is he really gonna have her stew in there?"

Gibbs entered the observation room. Warren, what are you doing in here?" He questioned.

"Am I supposed to be anywhere else?" I asked with a raised brow. Gibbs tilted his head toward the interrogation room.

"Not that I'm not happy to be given all the fun bits, but why?" I asked.

"Your former team leader assured me you're very good at your job." He replied. I squinted at him suspiciously before making my way next door.

I opened the door and shut it quietly behind me.

"Forget it, fed. You ain't getting a confession from me." The blond spat. I raised an eyebrow.

"We don't need a confession. We got your prints on the murder weapon. We've got your prints on your brothers keys. You don't have an alibi, and you had the chance to swipe Walters' ID. The only thing we don't have is why. It isn't needed, really, but it's the principle of the thing." I corrected. She sneered at me. "So. Why?"

"You said you didn't need it." She retorted.

"No. I'm just curious." I replied nonchalantly.

"Ya know what they say about the cat, right?" She said in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Satisfaction brought it back." I answered. "But I'm told I'm more like a dog than a cat. And it takes a lot more than curiosity to kill me. So why kill our Petty Officer? What did he do to you? Cat call you? What?" She gave a sigh of exasperation.

"He didn't do anything." She admitted. "Daniel did. He told his friends I was a slut."

"So, you tried to frame him for a murder you committed and used your brothers car to try to keep it from getting back to you. Did you know the victim at all, or did you just decide to pick a guy at random?" I asked.

"Didn't even know him." She replied.

"Why him, then?"

"Because he's a military guy." She divulged. I gave her a stare that she took as a sign to continue. "Military guys get fed investigations. It'd get him a hefty jail sentence." She shrugged.

"It'd get  _you_ a hefty jail sentence." I corrected. "Write your statement down." I put down a statement form and a pen. "There'll be someone in to get you in a while." I strode out of the room and into the adjacent one.

"She really didn't try to hold back." I sighed. "Either she's really dumb and just doesn't realize the severity of her position, or she thinks her parents can get her out of this pickle she's gotten herself in."

"Maybe a bit of both." Gibbs offered. I turned to look at the blond through the glass.

"Let's hope the second doesn't pan out." I grumbled. I yawned as I leaned against the wall. "I need some real sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF TRIGGERS.  
> MENTIONS OF RAPE  
> DEATH  
> INTENDED VIOLENCE TO A CHILD  
> Probably best you skip this whole chapter if this might cause any stress or uncomfortableness.

**3rd person:**

"Abby, she knows who her father is. The way she said it, she made it sound like she met him while working for NCIS. What if a big scandal comes of it? How are we going to protect her if we don't know what to look out for?" Ziva reasoned. Mcgee and Dinozzo nodded along, trying to get the forensic scientist to agree with it. The three had slipped down to figure the puzzle out before Gibbs arrived in his whirlwind to get a case solved and Serena had guilted them into working.

"How would we even figure it out? It's not like we have a DNA sample of everybody in the US." Abby tried to argue.

"Her dad's a marine. Whether or not he's on active duty, we don't know. But he should be there, right?" Dinozzo reasoned. Abby pinched her lips together

"Do you have DNA from her?" Abby asked in a hopeful manner. "I can't do anything without DNA." Ziva handed over her female teammates brush.

"This should work, right?" The former assassin inquired. The goth woman deflated at the lack of excuse for not doing as they asked and took the brush from Ziva with a defeated huff.

"Yeah, this'll work. But it'll take a while. You might want to get upstairs to get to work." She shooed her friends out of the lab. She turned back to the task at hand and slumped slightly. "I hope Serena forgives me when she finds out..."

 

**********

 

 "Where were you guys?" I asked as the three musketeers traipsed into the bullpen. Gibbs looked up from his report to glare at the trio.

"We were downstairs with Abby. She said she had something to show us." Mcgee was quick to give an excuse. Gibbs and I both raised a brow at the answer before Gibbs tossed a pair of keys at Tony.

"Gear up. All of you. We've got three bodies to look at." He instructed. He had a set of keys for himself, and I inwardly groaned at the thought of being stuck with those three.

It'd been a month and a half since my first case with them, and I had learned how functionally dysfunctional they were. I rose to grab my things when I noticed they were staring at me. "What?"

"Your lips are swollen and a little red." Ziva observed. "Are you alright? Has someone struck you?"

"Huh?" I puzzled while absently tracing my bottom lip with my fingers, causing tingles. "Oh! No, nobody hit me, Ziva." I refused to elaborate. "We better get going though. I don't feel like pissing Gibbs off today."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say newbie madeout with someone." I heard Tony say behind me.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Mcgee muttered. I grinned.

 

**********

 

 "I never thought I'd say this, but where are their penises?" I asked aloud behind my hand.

"Some serial killers like to take trophies. This one just happens to prefer the male genitalia." Ducky uttered. "We'll know more about this when we get them back to autopsy."

"Warren, start baggin' and taggin'." Gibbs thrust some evidence bags toward me.

"On it, boss." I started to get to works.

"And Warren." I looked up to meet eyes with my boss. "If you find any missing body parts, call someone over to bring em' to Ducky."

"Will do." I gave a mock salute.

I had only moved thirty paces or so when I noticed that the ground had been upturned.

"Got something over here!" I called as I began to search for something I could use to dig. Gibbs was the first over to me. "Dirt's been dug up recently." I started using a stick to displace more dirt.

"Bring a hand shovel over here!" Gibbs called to the others. Ziva was the one to hand me the tool. I made quick use of the hand spade to dig into the soft dirt. We all heard the thunk of metal on wood. I carefully scooped the dirt away from what turned out to be a wooden box. Dinozzo was the one to lift what could have been a cigar box from the ground to open it.

"Oh! Okay. I'm just gonna step away now." I quickly rose to my feet. "There are some things you just don't wanna see."

The missing phalli were nestled in the box with a note written in what looked like blood.  _They got what they deserved._

"Oh my God!" A voice shrieked. We turned to see a dark haired woman covering her mouth in shock as she stared at the bodies. "What happened here?!"

"Ma'am, this is a crime scene." I started to gently lead her back to the other side of the tape. "What's you're name? Do you recognize any of the deceased?"

"No. But I go this way to work every morning, but now I think I'm gonna find a safer way to work." She gulped as she continued to stare intently at the bodies.

"Name?" I prompted. She startled out of her trance.

"Kaitlin. Kaitlin Ortega."

 

**********

 

 When we got back, there was a frozen coffee waiting on my desk with a reuben from my favorite deli. Ziva, Tony, and Timothy froze at the sight. "How did that get there? That wasn't there earlier." Tony mused in a confused voice.

"Heard she had a case and just wanted to make sure she was taking care of herself." Came Dom's deep voice. The others jumped, except Gibbs. He just stared at the man in a bit of surprise. "Abby gave us the go ahead to get in."

"Us?" Gibbs asked.

"Jesse's down with Abby, working on filling out an application for forensic assistant. Thought he might enjoy himself here. I just used the excuse to bring her lunch." Dom admitted. I thanked him and gave a peck to the corner of his mouth. "How goes it?"

"Depends on what you think of three men with their junk cut off." I muttered.

"Damn." The muscled man winced. "Can't imagine that was very pleasant."

"No. Serena found their missing pieces buried in a cigar box." Ziva answered.

I slid on my reading glasses and took a swig of my drink as I typed one handed to find out anything I could about the three men. Looking into their files my eyes widened.

"Um, boss?" I got his attention. "I think I know what connects them. All three have been accused several times of sexual assault. None of the charges ever stuck, though. Lack of evidence, and crappy lawyers."

"That would explain the hacking off the..." Tony stopped himself as he shuddered.

"Any common accusers?" Gibbs asked.

"Three recorded common accusers. One is deceased; it looks like after the men were found not guilty, she committed suicide." Mcgee answered while I made quick work of my food. Jesse traipsed into the bullpen and made a motion for the elevator and made his way to it.

Dom bent down and kissed the top of my head. "I'm gonna head out now, baby girl. Call me when you're done and home safe." He whispered in my ear.

"Will do. Thanks for lunch." I gave him a smile. He winked before jogging to catch the elevator.

"Warren and Ziva, you two go talk to the women. Dinozzo, you and Mcgee are coming with me." Gibbs divided our tasks out. Mcgee handed me a paper with two names and addresses.

Ziva was tossed the keys and I winced at the thought of her driving.

 

**********

 

 "Okay. So Maria is with her new husband on a honeymoon to Spain and hasn't been in the country for two weeks. They can't have done anything, since the murders were estimated to have happened last night around midnight... Let's see if Sarah is home, shall we?" I sighed. We had only been driving for a few minutes before Ziva started her usual interrogation.

"Do you not like your father?" She asked.

"I don't hate the guy." I hedged. "I wouldn't know if I like him or not."

"But he left your mother. Surely you would be angry about that?" Ziva tried.

"It was a one time thing. It just so happens that it was also the one time the birth control failed. My mom didn't feel right putting this on his shoulders when he was still grieving his family. By the time she figured he'd be okay, too much time had passed. She didn't want him to think she wanted his money or anything. Plus, I think he remarried." I shrugged. "She didn't want me to tell him, because she didn't want him to hate her for all the lost time.  _If_ he even cared that he had a daughter."

"If your mother is gone, shouldn't you try to connect with your only remaining parent?" Ziva inquired.

"Maybe." I admitted. "But I'm not so sure he would want to connect with me. Besides, what do I say? Hey, how are you? Remember that woman down in Texas you had a one night stand with about twenty six years ago? Turns out, birth control fails. I'm your daughter, in case you haven't guessed. Yeah, that's not gonna go down so well."

"You don't think he'd want to know you as his daughter?" She almost whispered.

I gave a mirthless chuckle. "Have you met me?  _I_ wouldn't want me as a daughter." I stared out my passenger window as a signal to end the conversation. "Looks like we're here." I commented before hopping out of the car.

We both strolled up the sidewalk to the front door. Thee door opened before either of us could knock, and a surprised woman was on the other side. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"She asked.

"Sarah Coleman?" I asked. She nodded, so I continued. "NCIS, I'm Special Agent Serena Warren, this is Special Agent Ziva David. We're working a case, and would like to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, um... Sure. I hope we can make this quick though. It's my night off tonight and I need to run and get groceries for a group game night dinner." She explained as she led us to the living room.

"This shouldn't take long." I placated, perching on the edge of the couch seat. "Where do you work, miss Coleman?"

"Um, I work at the University. Night class professor... Is everything alright?" She asked.

"We're investigating a triple homicide." Ziva informed. "All three men have a connection to you."

"Were they students of mine?" She gasped. I could practically see her filing through all the men in her classes.

"No, these men had charges filed against them for sexual assault. They weren't charged since there wasn't enough evidence against them. They all had you in common." I divulged. "Could you tell us what time you worked last night, if you did?"

"I had three labs last night." She said. " One was eight to ten, the next was eleven to one, the third was two to four this morning. I was in the staff lounge grading papers between classes."

"We'll be checking witness statements to make sure your story checks out." I gave a reassuring smile. "We're sorry to put you through this. We still have to check all bases."

"No, no. It's completely understandable. I hope you find the culprit. Those men were awful, but they deserved jail time, not this." She assured.

I eyed Ziva at that statement.

 

**********

 

 "Both our living accusers have air tight alibis. We're back to square one." I groused. Gibbs frowned in my direction before an idea popped into my head. "Hey, Mcgee. The third woman, did she have any living relatives?"

"Her parents were both alive at the time, but her dad died of cancer and her mom is in assisted living. She's got MS, and can't do much these days. She's got a brother. He was thirteen at the time, he's twenty now. He doesn't live far from here, actually." Mcgee reported.

"Okay, Dinozzo, Ziva. Go get the brother and bring him here. Mcgee, see what he's been up to for the past seven years. Warren, go see what Abby's got." Gibbs broke us up to our assigned tasks while staring up at Director Shepard as she eyed him from above.

I raised a brow but moved to follow orders. Taking the elevator down, I strode into the lab with the usual Caf-pow. "Abby, whatcha got for me." I greeted. Abby jumped and spun around with wide eyes as I entered the room.

"Serena! You're here!" She stated the obvious.

"Yeeeesssss?" I drawled with a raised brow. "Are you okay Abby?" I handed the over sized cup to her with worry that she may have had too much caffeine already.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She hedged.

"You're acting strange-" I eyed the monitors. "Are you looking through DNA? Was there DNA on the crime scene?" I asked.

"Huh?" She spun back around and closed down the window, leaving it running in the background. "Different case." She dismissed and pulled up a running finger print search. "There  _were_ prints though. Still nothing. Doesn't look like this person has a criminal record. Already ran it through military records, and nothing."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"I've got nothing." She admitted. "This person left almost nothing. He or she's really good at cleaning up after their self."

"Gibbs is  _not_ gonna like that." I stated as the monitor buzzed to show no matches found.

 

**********

 

Richard Owens sat at the interrogation table, fiddling with his empty water bottle. Dinnozzo, Mcgee, and Gibbs stood with me in the observation room while waiting for Ziva to walk into the adjacent room.

The Israeli woman sauntered in, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Why am I here?" He asked. Ziva cocked her head thoughtfully as she eyed the young man up and down.

"Your family suffered a lot of misfortune, it seems. First your sister, then your father... Then just last year, you had to give up taking care of your mother by yourself and moved her into assisted living. It's anyone's guess how long she has before you lose her too." Ziva observed coldly. "I wonder if killing those three men helped you in any way?"

"What guys?" Richard asked, though he began to sweat profusely.

"The three men your sister accused of rape." Ziva spoke plainly.

"Why do you make it sound like they were innocent?" He almost growled. "They took everything from her! Her dignity, the respect of her peers.... Her feeling of safety...." The young man began to cry. "They got what they deserved."

"That's a familiar phrase." Ziva said before spreading pictures of the crime scene across the table. What nobody expected was or him to turn green and proceed to reach for the waste basket to retch.

"Oh god." He moaned. 

"What's the matter? They didn't decompose that much by the time these pictures were taken. Or can you not stand the sight of your own work?" Ziva drawled.

"I didn't do that!" He shouted. "I wouldn't do anything to get her taken away from me!"

"Her?" Ziva pressed.

"Katie." The young man replied. "I was home with her all night cuz she was sick and Kaitlin had somewhere to be."

"Who are Katie and Kaitlin?" Ziva asked.

"What those three did had consequences. My sister wound up pregnant. It took so long for the court to finally reach their verdict, that Sherry already had her baby. My niece, Katie. Guardianship passed to my parents, and then to me. Kaitlin is Katie's god-mother. She was Sherry's best friend growing up. She found her that day. With Katie crying in her crib." The shaken young man explained.

 

**********

 

"Kaitlin. Where did I hear that name before?" I stared into space as my mind tried to force the pieces of the puzzle together. Something clicked. "Ziva. There was a woman at the crime scene. Did you get her name?"

"Yes. She said her name was..." Her eyes popped wide as she straightened. "Kaitlin Ortega." 

"How does a guy never find out a woman's last name though?" Tony was asking McGee as they rambled in with their dinners.

"Guys. We got a lead." I called almost jubilantly.

"You wanna fill me in on that, Warren?" Gibbs spoke from behind me. I whirled around with a grin plastered to my face.

"Ortega."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Tony snarked from behind me.

"The woman who started screaming at the crime scene. She said her name was Kaitlin Ortega." I kept direct eye contact with Gibbs. "No such thing as coincidences, right?"

Gibbs eyed me for a moment. "McGee. Get me that address. Warren, we'll get dinner on the way back." He made a beeline for the elevator, with me at his heels.

 

**********

 

"Sir, there appears to be two people there. One is a child." I barely whispered into the comms.

"Good. I'm gonna go around back just in case, you're gonna start the interview." Gibbs decided.

"Got it." I uttered quietly. I quickly moved to the front door and knocked. The was a pause before the door opened and a familiar looking woman was at the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a suspicous manner.

"Hi. I'm Serena Warren, NCIS. I was hoping you could answer some questions?"

"Sure. Come on in." She gave a strange smile before allowing me into he home.

In a very fast movement, She put herself behind a liitle girl, and procured a knife from her pocket. I was quick to draw my sidearm.

"Auntie Kate?" The little girl's voice warbled as tears of fear began to trickle down her face. "What are you-"

"Shut up!" The woman seethed. "I'm not your auntie! You should have never been born! You and your rapist father are the reason I lost my best friend!"

"Miss Ortega, please put the knife down and step away from the girl." I intentionally spoke into my comm, hoping Gibbs was going to be able to help.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll kill her! I will!" She screeched at me.

"Miss Ortega-"

"Shut the hell up!" She kept screaming. I tried a different approach.

"Katie?" I addressed the little girl.

"Y-yes?" She sniffled.

"It's gonna be alright. Okay? We're gonna get you back to your uncle as soon as possible, okay?" I tried to soothe her.

"Okay." She choked on her tears and snot, knees quaking.

"Miss Ortega, it'd probably be best if you surrendered now." I tried to calm her down.

"Yeah? Why's that?" She hissed at me.

"So that I don't have to put a bullet in you." Gibbs answered from behind and to the left of her. She froze for a minute.

"If I'm not getting out of this either way-" She moved to plunge her knife into the little girl's chest before I thoughtlessly put a round between her eyes. The knife clattered to the ground and she fell over with a thud as the little girl shrieked and started sobbing in earnest. I quickly opened my arms and she ran into them before collapsing. I kept her facing away from the scene in front of me as I stared up into the eyes of my team leader and father.

He gave me a look that I couldn't understand as my mind shut down to the numb feeling of shock. 

I didn't remember much after that, only that the police got there and a comfortingly deep voice and strong arms lifting me up. Next thing I knew, I was laying in bed with Dom holding me tightly. I had no recollection of getting there, but I could finally feel the stress of the last while finally melt away and sleep claimed me not long after.

 

**********

 

"How did it go?" McGee asked the boss.

"Warren just had to kill someone for the first time and is in shock and had to be sent home, the culprit is dead, there's a traumatized six year old in the hospital with her uncle who got knocked out by our culprit so she could kidnap the girl. How do you think it went, McGee?" Gibbs snapped. "And on top of that, Abby's been acting hinky, and you three can't stop acting suspicious to save your lives. What the hell's going on?" He leaned forward against his desk.

"Um..." McGee shuffled around nervously as he looked at his colleagues. "Maybe It'd be easier to explain down in the lab?"

"Then let's get down there." He commanded. The three teammates under scrutiny hustled toward the elevator that would lead them to Abby's lab.

"Guys. I'll let you know when there's a match-" Abby stared at the silver haired man like a deer in headlights. The other three ducked their heads in guilt as Abby craned her neck to beg them for help with her eyes.

"Match for what, Abby?" Gibbs frowned.

"Serena's dad. She knows who he is, but he doesn't even now she exists. We were concerned that if he's a high enough officer, it could bring some unwanted complications, and we thought if we knew what we were looking at, we'd be ready if the mess hit the fan." Abby explained meekly.

"And you think you'll be able to find him?" Gibbs questioned, trying to understand the reasoning behind this. "How."

"She told Ziva that her mom said he was a Marine." Abby admitted. "So far, it looks like he isn't active anymore, since that database already came up empty. It's only a matter of time-" The monitor beeped to indicate a match. "Oh! We got a match!" Abby turned to click on the program.

"Abs, I don't think it's right to intrude on her pri-" The words he was trying conjure died on his lips as he stared at the face on the screen. Behind him, he distantly heard Tony choking on air in shock. Abby slowly turned back to him with a half terrified look on her face.

His face was staring back at him.


End file.
